The Amusement Park
by karkatfangirl01
Summary: Basically Dave, Karkat, Terezi, John, Rose, Jade, Gamzee, Sollux, Nepeta, Eridan, Equius, and Tavros go to an amusement park. DaveKat fluff. I do not own Homestuck or any of the characters or rides that they go on.


"Come on guys, It'll be fun!" John whined as Karkat groaned. "Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE!"

" If it'll make you shut the hell up then we'll go," Karkat said in an annoyed tone. The room suddenly filled with the words "Yay!" and "This is gonna be so fun!"

John smiled brightly and handed each of the eight trolls and three other humans in the room a ticket. "Don't be late!" He exclaimed as he skipped away happily.

Karkat growled and stuffed the ticket into his pocket. "I guess we're going to the amusement park," He said angrily as he looked at the others in the room.

_ The next day..._ "YAY! We're almost there!" John sang as he stared out the window at the gigantic amusement park up ahead. Equius, who was the one driving, pulled the car into the parking lot. As soon as he parked they jumped out of the car and raced up to the entrance excitedly. All except Dave, the cool kid, and Karkat, the grumpy troll.

"Why so angry?" Dave asked, looked down at Karkat.

"What makes you think I'm angry?" The troll said back.

" Dude, you're glaring at the entrance,"

"I've just read about these stupid, human amusement parks and they sounded stupid, Okay?" Karkat whispered.

They walked up to the entrance where Eridan, Nepeta, Equius, Sollux, Tavros, Gamzee, Terezi, John, Rose, and Jade were waiting for them. They had their tickets punched by the workers and they wandered into the amusement park. The rows and rows of rides seemed almost never ending.

"Lets go on that one!" Jade said. They all followed her to the ride. The ride she had chosen was mellow yet fun. Almost everyone enjoyed it.

Next was John's turn. He chose the WIPEOUT which is a ride that tilts and spins super fast. Karkat got into his seat cautiously, wondering what this strange ride called the WIPEOUT could have in store for him. Dave nonchalantly slid into the seat next to him and the seat belts went down. Dave put one of his hands on the seat belt and his other around Karkat. Karkat sent him a dirty look but said nothing.

The ride started spinning, Faster and faster. Karkat looked horrified and held onto Dave for dear life. Dave smirked down at the trembling troll in his arms. Karkat had his face buried in Dave's shirt and his arms desperately clinging to it.

When the ride was finally over Karkat got out slowly after Dave. Dave smirked at him and giggled.

"Shut up!" Karkat growled. "That damn ride was moving really fast, idiot!" This just caused Dave to giggle some more. He walked away, still smirking.

Rose chose the next ride. She decided on the SKY RIDE. Everyone had to be paired up to go on this one. The pairs were Nepeta and Equius, Sollux and Eridan, Tavros and Gamzee, Terezi and Rose, John and Jade, and Karkat and Dave. Karkat walked slowly behind Dave and into their seat. When Dave got in the seat he smushed Karkat into the side. The worker pulled the seat belt down, and the ride started.

"So, Kitkat, You enjoying the ride?" Dave asked in a mocking voice.

" Shut your damn mouth Strider," Karkat hissed as he crossed his arms over his small stomach. Dave reached out and touched one of Karkat's horns. Karkat flinched and swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me, Fuckass."

The rest of the ride basically went the same, Dave messed with Karkat and Karkat whispered some type of insult at Dave.

Next was Dave's turn to pick a ride. "I pick that one," He said, pointing at a gigantic roller-coaster. Everyone followed his gaze. There were a few gasps and a few of the trolls whispered the word awesome. They all got in the line beside it that wasn't too terribly long but also not that short.

Karkat looked at the ride nervously. Dave must have noticed this because he said "Whats the matter, Karkitty?"

"Nothings the matter, and don't call me that!" Karkat yelled. Dave just smirked and looked back up at the ride that he had chosen.

About ten minutes later it was their turn. Karkat walked up to the guy who looked at your tickets when you passed through. He handed him his ticket and quickly walked away.

"Wait one second, little boy," The ticket guy called out. Karkat stopped and turned around. The man gestured for him to come back. He walked back, slowly placing one foot in front of the other. "Please stand in front of this sign," he said pointing to a sign that said "YOU HAVE TO BE THIS TALL TO ENTER! He walked up to the sign cautiously. "Sorry little boy, but you have to grow about a half of a foot before you can ride this coaster," he said.

Karkat whispered, "I'm done growing smart ass," He trudged back over to the man to get his ticket back and he sat at a table outside of the ride's fence. As he did this a few of the trolls giggled, others had an empathetic look on their faces. Karkat watched as the rest of the members of his group got on the roller-coaster. He looked down at the concrete floor of the park. All of a sudden he saw two sneakers on the ground in front of him. He looked up to see Dave Strider smirking down at him.

"What the fuck to you want, Strider?" Karkat asked and then "Why aren't you on the ride?"

" I was to short to get on the ride too," Dave said.

" Stop lying, Dave. You're taller than some of the others that got on."

"Well maybe that ride was just too lame for me."

"You're the one who chose it, idiot, tell me the truth."

Dave sighed and sat down in the seat beside the small troll. "I just," Dave paused and thought for a second then continued. "I just saw you sitting here all by yourself and you looked lonely so I, I just wanted to see if you were alright, because I like," He paused again and took a deep breath. "I care about you bro," He whispered. Dave braced himself for some type of insult from Karkat.

"You should have told me that first instead of making up an excuse, Fuckass," Karkat looked up at the taller boy who was now grinning. "What?"

Dave grabbed Karkat by the arm and pulled him into his lap. He then wrapped his arms tightly around the mutant.

"Dave, what the fuck! Let go of me!" Karkat yelled as he attempted to break free of the taller boy's grasp. After about a half a minute of struggling he gave up and leaned up against Strider's stomach. "Dammit Strider," The troll whispered and he snuggled himself further into Dave's arms.


End file.
